The present invention relates to a new and distinct Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PTDB141302’.
The new Campanula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Twello, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-flowering Campanula plants that have good container and garden performance.
The new Campanula plant originated from a cross-pollination in August, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana identified as code number PTDB-1200201S-PT, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana identified as code number PTDB-13001103S, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Twello, The Netherlands in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Twello, The Netherlands, since November, 2013, has shown that the unique features of the new Campanula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.